fresh_discord_hellfandomcom-20200213-history
Caway Fennel
CITED FOR DELETION BY ADMINISTRATOR/ CONTENT MODERATOR SPAM/IRRELEVANT CONTENT-APPEAL IN #fd-wiki Appearance Caway is a humanoid female with green skin, blue eyes, and long pink hair. She can be considered very beautiful, having a slender, curvy figure and delicate features. Her outfit can be compared to that of a traditional elven princess, with her wearing an elegant fantasy-style gown with a cape and arm warmers, high heels, and a tiara. Personality Caway was shown to be somewhat stoic, but briefly lost her composure and looked nervous when Nink stomped his foot next to her. She was shown looking slightly perturbed when she witnessed Kale's transformation into her Berserker Super Saiyan form. When confronting Master Roshi, Caway appears to recognize him as a pervert and was shown to have a seductive side and would use it to catch Master Roshi off-guard. Caway was confident in her beauty and seductive abilities, but underestimated Roshi's control over his perverted nature and was shocked that he resisted her advances. Once Roshi begins to power up, Caway panics and covers herself, and later runs off the stage when Roshi goes to touch her, stating she did not want to lose her appeal as a wife, revealing she wants to someday get married. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Caway was seen with the rest of Team Universe 4 when all the teams were introduced. In the midst of the Tournament of Power as Master Roshi quietly observes the other remaining combatants, studying their abilities, Caway ambushes him, attacking him with her various energy weapons. Roshi dodges her blows and the two have a conversation that ends with Caway attempting to seduce Roshi and cause him to drop his guard. She eventually succeeds, coaxing him into recklessly jumping towards her. Seizing the opportunity to attack, Caway lunges at Roshi with an energy spear, but Roshi manages to bring his perversion back under control at the last moment and dodges out of the way. Caway curses Roshi and follows up with another thrust, but he grabs her weapon in mid-strike and shatters it, stopping her assault and knocking her away. Roshi then proceeds to power up, intimidating Caway and causing her to back down. When Roshi perversely reaches towards her, Caway panics and runs away from him, jumping off the edge of the arena and thereby eliminating herself from the tournament. After Caway is transported to Universe 4's bench she sighs in relief to be away from Roshi, ignoring Quitela as he admonishes her. Caway was later shown sitting alongside her fellow eliminated teammates silently watching the intense battle between Goku and Jiren. When her universe is about to be erased, she sits silently and accepts her fate like most of her teammates except Ganos as she is erased from existence. Power It appears that Caway is a formidable warrior (although her pure strength doesn't seem to be on par with at least Master Roshi) and a master of Ki manipulation (indicating her technique is more advanced than that by Kahseral as she is able not only to form in details, but also to materialize into actual weapons with specific characteristics), though Master Roshi stated that she cannot defeat him, meaning either her strength and techniques are weak against him, because Roshi had observed and understood her moves and powers, or because of his overcome of his personal weakness. When she used seduction, she was able to almost land a hit on Roshi, however Roshi snapped out of it at the last moment and dodged the attack. Master Roshi powering up was able to scare her into jumping off the arena though it is unclear whether or not she feared Roshi's lechery/manly posture or impose (more likely to be the former because she tried to cover when she initially saw the powered up opponent, and was screaming that she won't be able to marry when she fled). Techniques and special abilities *'Energy Weapons Creation' - Caway is able to create various weapons through her energy. Some examples include boomerangs, a giant mallet, and a spear. **'Energy Boomerangs' **'Energy Hammer' **'Energy Spear' *'Seduction' - Caway strikes various sexy poses to catch her male opponents off guards. **'Stripping' - Caway will remove her cape to expose more of her lower body as part of her seduction. Voice actors *Japanese: Mariko Kouda *English: TBA Battles *Caway vs. Master Roshi Trivia *Caway is presumably named after Caraway (キャラウェイ/kyaruei). *Caway is the second fighter to accidentally jump off-stage out of fear, the first being Roselle of Universe 9. **Interestingly, both characters had fought against a member of Team Universe 7 (Master Roshi and Frieza respectively). *Caway is the second person to wear a circlet around their forehead, the first being Zarbon; Caway also shares the same complexion as the latter. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Lore